I. Field & Utility Summary
This invention relates to a new and distinct everbearing raspberry plant designated as ‘Double Gold’ primarily adapted to growing conditions of west central New York and other regions of similar climate. The new plant is primarily characterized by golden to orange/red conical fruit that is equally long and broad, vigorous tall canes, late season primocane production and early mid-season floricane production.
Raspberry plant ‘Double Gold’ is primarily adapted to the climate and growing conditions of west central New York and other regions of similar temperate climate. This climate allows for the development of very tall primocanes that produce fruit in the late fall season from late September to early November. ‘Double Gold’ benefits from the use of protective structures such as plastic hoop houses or high tunnels, which allow for optimal cane growth and the complete harvest of the fall crop when the risk of frost is prevalent. The long canes make harvest of a floricane crop on the same canes the following year from late June through late July feasible.
II. Cultivation Summary
The new and distinct red raspberry originated from a hand-pollinated cross of the maternal parent Cornell NY319 (unpatented) with paternal parent ‘Graton Gold’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,625).
III. Comparisons
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be unique characteristics of ‘Double Gold’, which in combination distinguish this raspberry plant as a new and distinct plant:                1. late fall fruit harvest on primocanes;        2. early mid-summer harvest on floricanes;        3. very tall canes;        4. high vigor with heavy cane production;        5. golden to orange/red, glossy conical fruit.        
‘Double Gold’ has amber fruit when developing and orange/red, conical fruit when fully ripe. ‘Double Gold’ fruits both on late fall primocane and early/mid floricane. The canes of ‘Double Gold’ are very tall, have 3-foliate leaves, are extensively pigmented red/purple, lack an obvious waxy coating, and have a moderate number of short, stout spines.
Maternal parent plant NY319 bears large red conical fruit on shorter primocanes that are less vigorous and tall than ‘Double Gold’.
Paternal parent plant ‘Graton Gold’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,625) bears small round golden/orange fruit (2.2 g) on green primocanes with 5-foliate leaves. ‘Graton Gold’ is a moderately late fall fruiting plant.
Unrelated plant ‘Crimson Giant’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,375) bears red fruit and has canes that are less pigmented than ‘Double Gold’.
Unrelated plant ‘Prelude’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,747) bears round red fruit on greyed-orange canes. ‘Prelude’ produces fruit on an average of 11 primocane laterals and 17 floricane laterals.
Unrelated plant ‘Caroline’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,412) bears red conical fruit on red/purple and greyed-yellow canes. ‘Prelude’ produces fruit on an average of 14 primocane laterals and 10 floricane laterals.
‘Caroline’, ‘Prelude’ and ‘Double Gold’ differ by the following combination of characteristics described in Table 1. Color terminology is based on The Royal Horticultural Society colour chart (2001 edition).
TABLE 1‘Double‘Caroline’‘Prelude’CharacteristicGold’(PP10,412)(PP11,747) 1. Mature primocane colorRed purpleRed purpleGreyed-63B to 63C59B Greyed-orange164Ayellow 160A. 2. Fruit shapeBroad Broad Roundconicalconical 3. Fruit length (mm)19.31815 4. Fruit width (mm)18.61917.5 5. Fruit length × width ratio1.040.950.86 6. Mean fruit weight2.65 g2.5 g2.2 7. Maximum fruit weight3.53.83.5 8. Mature fruit colorOrange Red 45ARed 39Ared 33A 9. Canes per plant21211110. Fruiting laterals per 131411primocane11. Fruiting laterals per 301017floricane12. Leaflet number353
IV. Breeding History
The new and distinct red raspberry originated from a hand-pollinated cross of the Cornell NY319 (maternal—Unpatented)×‘Graton Gold’ (paternal—U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,625). This cross was made and the resulting seedling grown in Geneva, N.Y. The seedling was selected from a controlled breeding plot in 2004 and was designated NY04-25 for testing. NY04-25 was subsequently designated ‘Double Gold’.
V. Asexual Reproduction
Raspberry plant ‘Double Gold’ has been asexually propagated by dormant canes in Geneva, N.Y. since 2005 and was established in tissue culture in Geneva, N.Y. in 2008.
VI. Stability
Asexual propagation as described has demonstrated that the combination of traits that characterize this plant are fixed and remain true to type through successive generations.